


Other

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [140]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Void, Doodle Sphere, Multiverse, Other, star sanses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: There is only one ERROR
Series: tales of the unexpected [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 75





	Other

Inside the Anti-Void two ageless creatures sat. 

Above hung millions of SOULs, wrapped in blue strings. 

Ink sat on the white 'ground' sweating a little, looking completely uncomfortable. 

The ERROR knew why; it was due to the vast empty white space all around them. 

The Artist could only take being in this place for only so long before wanting to leave. 

Ink rose to his feet seemingly having enough of his non-stop talk of being friends and deciding it was time to go. 

The ERROR sat in his beanbag, gives a small wave to Ink without looking up from his project- who grins at him and leaps into the paint portal below. 

Error waits for a few moments, seeing if Ink would come back...

Jumping up he abandons his knitting on the ground and opens his own glitchy portal, hurrying through he came to another half of his Anti-Void, above hung even more captured SOULs with blue strings. 

Flopping down into this new beanbag with looked similar to the other only a little bigger, he waits.

As on cue, some paint appears and Ink crawls out looking a little tired.

On seeing Error sitting there he rushes over- the Artist jumps beside him and sighs.

"*Can we go to my place?" Ink questions him gazes around the Anti-Void with an uneasy expression. 

Error intently stares at him for a moment and smiles kindly for a moment.

"*sure. let's go." Error answers as he rose to his feet and opens a glitchy portal, Ink hurries ahead of him and fell face down on his own sofa with a giggle. 

"*I helped build two universes!" Ink announces from his place on the blue sofa, his voice coming out a little muffed, "both of them were called Limited Times Tale. Both completely different stories. And both Creators made them at the same time. It was sheer dumb luck that it posted only moments apart."

"*the voices were fighting." Error concluded with a sigh, normally the Voices that built their worlds were very considered of one another and often shared their stories willingly allowing them to insert their stories into one other's multiverse forming different worlds. 

However, if a Voice had a disagreement with another Voice, chaos knocked the foundations. 

It was a rare event but also was very risky one- if a Voice told another Voice that they could no longer use their creations, then Error would have to rip that universe #0, the original, out of the multiverse, followed by all the copies. 

"*I had them work out an agreement." Ink said as he drags himself up and turns around in the sofa so that his feet hung over the side, "Both gave up on the name. One is now called Lightwood Tale and the other Under-Limit-Tale." 

Error sat down next to his 'best friend' and smiles.

"*good on ya." Error praises lightly, then turning to the TV, "want to watch some of those boring cartoons of ya?"

"*I thought you didn't like them?" Ink says with a pout and then grins, "Play it! Play it!"

"*well. just this once." Error told him with a laugh and uses his strings to turn the TV on and found the cartoons. 

The two friends sat for hours just watching the cartoons play over and over all while chatting, as this went one, the ERROR got some work done by pulling up his windows and keyboard. Then realizing he could do everything from this place, he decided to stay in the Doodle Sphere the whole time. 

Some point the cartoons had finished and Ink sat beside him, just sketching while he patched and updated the Multiverse- if Ink had failed to win over those Voices, it would have taken a long time for him to settle matters. 

At last, he completes his task, turning to his side he notices the Artist, 'best friend', leaning against him seemingly asleep. 

Error did not mind this, then he felt a tug in his SOUL and knew it was time to leave.

Gently he lifts Ink off him and lays him down on the sofa, then Error rose up and he felt something grab his hand, he turns to see his 'best friend' staring at him and for a moment forgot where he was and almost hit the SOULless wonder. 

The ERROR catching himself before he could do anything.

"*Where are you going?" Ink questions him frowning deeply, "Stay a little longer?"

"*sorry. there's a universe that suddenly dealing with." Error told him forcing a smile on his jaws, but he was uneasy, the tug was getting stronger and another image was overlaying with the current Ink. 

"*Okay." Ink says sadly letting go of his best friend, his hand flopped against the sofa with a thump, "See you later Error!"

"*heh. see ya later ink." Error replies as he opens a universe and quickly heads through, closing it behind just as fast. 

Entering this new space he searches for his new task. It was the destroying kind. So the ERROR starts his assignment of ridding the multiverse of another rotten glitched up universe, one that was beyond saving. 

This normally takes a few hours to complete, however, he had not been there that long before _he_ came. 

Error leapt out of the way just in time as a jet stream of paint came from his right side, it hit the tree that had been to his left, destroying it in an instant. 

The ERROR growls darkly, turning to face this threat. 

Ink stood there, holding up his giant paintbrush and ready for another swing to shot more paint at him. Error moves as lightning-fast the Artist swung it around him and more paint fires his way. 

Red eyelights flickered and the ERROR grabs his strings from his orbits.

The battle had begun. 

It lasted six days. 

The ERROR won this time and he destroyed the rest of that universe.

Then he returns to the fallen Protector, staring down at the broken body of Ink lay at his feet. 

Error sat down beside the body gently running a glitching hand over the fallen skeleton's cheek. 

The ERROR did not want just to walk away, this Ink did not have any friends or family. Living all alone in his Doodle Sphere. 

Making a choice he slowly began to bound up the wounds with his strings, cleaning him up as he went by opening mini-portals next to him and reaching inside for the things he needed. 

When he was finished he carefully took this Ink into his arms and opening a gateway portal, went into it, entering the Doodle Sphere where he laid his arch-nemesis down on his bed. 

Turning away he felt something grab his hand, turning he sees angry eyelights, still burning with hate... it was fading though. 

"*Error..." Ink growls at him darkly, "Someday."

"*heh. yeah. someday rainbow moron." Error agrees with a smirk, knocking off the hand and opening a portal to leave.

On entering he searching for whatever his new task was, until he found it, in the form of another universe that needed destroying- glancing at his notes he notices that he had not studied this one just yet. 

Normally he would gain a lot of data of the universe before destroying it however this one at a 'warning' sign on it and needed to be destroyed quickly. 

The ERROR went into the broken universe there was already no life in this place, all that was needed was to put the poor thing out of its misery.

Error set about his task of doing so- 

A golden arrow shoots him in the arm, he was already beaten up from the last battle and in no way up for another fight. 

Turning he sees the Star Sanses. 

Dream, Blue and Ink. 

The three were all ready for battle. 

And thus he fought with his remaining strength. 

The ERROR lost this round. 

He was forced to run out of the dying universe back into his Anti-Void. 

Closing his orbits he let glitched filled 'sleep' claim him. 

Blinking awake he found himself face to face with a SOULless expression. 

It was Ink. 

Ink without any paints with him. 

"*hello ink." Error grumbles as he pushes the other away and sat up, then notices the stare, "can i help ya with something?"

"*Who hurt ERROR?" Ink questions without any trace of emotion. 

"*...ink?" Error frowns deeply, trying to work out which Ink this was. 

"*Who hurt Ink's Mate?" Ink went on leaning closer causes Error to move back.

Error glances down and realizes he was wrapped up like a mummy, then glances up to Ink. 

The ERROR realizes this was a new Ink to _him_ , one that had yet to meet, no doubt sometime in the future when they become mates. 

"*don't worry about that. i'll deal with them later." Error told him sitting up more and gazes around at the home he was in, it looked well lived in. 

"*No. Ink needs to protect Ink's Mate. Ink needs to protect the ERROR." Ink told him firmly, SOULless expression shifts slightly. 

Error decides he did not know how to handle this Ink and wanted to move on, however, there was no tug nor pull, he had to wait with this Ink until he does. 

Suddenly he was being cuddled by this SOULless wonder... Error allows this to happen still unsure as to what to do.

Then the ERROR knew just what to do. In case of an event where he lands into a place where he has no memory of, he leaves some backup data behind. 

Error lightly pushes off the SOULless Ink and began his search around the house with the Artist following his every move. 

"*Is this what Mate is looking for?" Came Ink's dull tone after hours of endless hunting.

Turning Error sees a little black peal with ERROR signs flickering around it. 

"*why do ya have that?" Error growls at the Ink, there was no way he would trust anyone enough to give them his precious data. 

"*ERROR gave it to Ink." Ink told him with a small hint of a smile, "ERROR told Ink: '*should i ever wander through the house looking for something. give me this and all will be well.'"

"*oh..." Was all that he could say, he went over and reaches for the peal of data, Ink handed to him without issue, "wait. why did you wait to give it to me for so long?"

"*Was interesting to see ERROR worm." Ink told him now fully smiling at him, a small pale yellow appeared in his white eyelights for a second. 

"*tch. rainbow moron." Error growls darkly, then summoning his SOUL he uploads the data within while updating the peal with the newest memories of his.

"*ok. done." Error says with a sweet smile, he leans over and kisses his mate on the cheek, "jerk. don't do that if it happens again."

"*Yes Mate." Ink answers as he cuddles next to him, "Are you staying with me?"

"*for a while. yes. i'll be back later." Error replies as he hugs his mate closely, "want to go prank dream?" 

"*Yes!" Ink cries out his dull white eyelights flicker between pink and yellow for a moment. 

"*heh. come on. let's go." Error says as he opens the portal to find the Dream this Ink knew. 

Together the pair not only prank Dream by half the monsters in this half of the multiverse. 

"*Bye Mate! Come back soon!" Ink calls to him dully, slowly waving his hand. In his other hand was the updated peal of data which he seemed to be keeping where his SOUL should be. 

"*ok." Error answers as he closes the portal and looks around at this part of the Anti-Void... blood and dust was all over the 'ground' this was not his since the ERROR's blood was blue and his dust was black. 

Error summons one of his puppets on the string- he tore it open and monster dust pours to the floor... this was one of his older domain it seemed, one which had not been visited in ages- he no longer filled his puppets full of dust but rather more of his string. 

"*Error?" Came a soft voice, turning he sees a tearful Ink, "You're back?"

The ERROR did not have time to speak, Ink drops his brush and rushes at him, sending them both to the ground. 

"*Where have you been?" Ink cries out with a broken sob, "I thought you were dead! I thought I killed you! Where have you been all this time?!"

Error stares at him intently scanning this Ink. 

It really was a such old Ink, perhaps one of the oldest in the Multiverse. 

"*i've been busy." Error told him lightly not sure how to deal with this one since it had been so long and they had not parted on the best of terms. 

"*'Busy'? Busy! Error! Busy doing _what_?!" Ink cries out sitting himself up saddling the ERROR, staring down at him with tears pouring from his sockets, "I waited for you! Waited and waited! I was so scared that I was going to forget you! I-"

Error pushes Ink off of him, making the other fall to the ground on his back and then the ERROR saddles him. 

"*i have a job to do. unlike you!" Error snaps at him, glaring darkly, "i have to rid this multiverse with gross glitches! make it pure!"

"*Error... I searched for you!" Ink told him with a sob, he reaches for him, "no universes had been destroyed since you been gone."

"*...well i guess this idea is so old that it doesn't need maintenance anymore." Error grumbles under his breath, then gaze down at the crying skeleton, "there's no longer a need for me to come to this part."

"*What?" Ink says wiping his cheeks with his hands, staring at Error in confusion, Error raises himself up and opens a portal, "Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me alone!"

"*'leave you alone'? ink. ya have a lot of friends here." Error told him softly, "and this area is completely stable. there no need for me to destroy. to restore. to patch. to fix. i'm not need here."

"*But I need you!" Ink cries out rushing over to him and grabbing his arm, "Please don't go!"

"*how come ya even remember me?" Error groans out loud, bringing a hand up to his face and slowly dragging it downwards, "listen. go home. make more friends. get ya self a mate. have offspring. and life on."

Error pushes Ink off his arm and stares at the creature for a moment, before turning and walking through the portal. 

"*Error! Why can't I get through!" Ink cries out in a helpless voice, turning to look, Error sees the Artist trying to walk through his portal, it was like a glass wall was there stopping here, "ERROR! Please do-"

Error closes the portal then opens a list to his gateways, he marked down the one he just went through and wrote a little note to report the reasons for him not going there anymore. 

Error was a very busy monster, he had to make lists to places he needed to go since there were so many sections in this multiverse now. The oldest sections, the ones closest to the Seed Universe, had only a few universes remaining in it and went beyond the stories. Everything had ended there. 

It was the fourth section where Error's universe had been and it was still there, monsters and humans living together for countless years. 

There had been no Inks back there, in fact, Inks did not start appearing until the tenth section. It made sense why was so few universes in the sections before that. 

With which passing sections, the Inks became more and more active. 

Error was so glad that they can not seem to leave the section they had been formed in.

"*with that. that place is now off-limits." Error said to himself as he finishes writing his report. Then wrote a small programme so that he could not return to that place. 

Error glances around, wondering where the Ink was of this section and what was needed here. 

"* _Errrorrr_!" Came a gasping voice, spinning around he sees a Ink standing there, moving strangely toward him, the Artist clothes were worn and torn, strains of paint, mud, dirt, dust and other liquids were covering them. 

What made Error be on guard was the fact that this Ink's face was twisted, a big smile on his jaws, teeth sharp, orbits empty. Ink was pouring from them.

"* _yyyooouuu cccammmeee baacckk_!" This twisted Ink gasps at him, " _Iii'mm sssssoooo ggglllaaddd_ " 

The ERROR quickly checks which section this was in, this was a new one, coming off one of the main three braches from the Tree Universe- it seemed whichever Ink had been formed from this was, it was not a good ending. 

Error gets ready to fight, but suddenly he was blinking up at a blood-red sky, he could feel pain all down his spine and the back of his skull. 

"* _Errrroorrrr_!" Ink growls out sitting on him much like how Error had sat on the other Ink before he came here, " _III'mmm sssooo sssoorrryy_!"

Those black tears that came from those dark orbits dropped down onto Error, dripping all over his face, some even going into his sockets and mouth.

Seeing that this terrifying looking Ink was not going to kill him and was merely going to stare, the ERROR checks the section once more. Tiny windows began popping up in front of Error's socket, that only he could see.

This was a new section... which timeline did it break from...?

Error found it!

It came from section #C432HZ33.8, so this section was #C432HZ33.9- #C432HZ33.8 was where Ink had killed Error violently, and it broke into four different sections...

'*meaning i have to check out the other four later.' Error thinks dully as he waves the windows away. 

Despite the large numbers, not all sections needed the ERROR, it was only a fraction that actually needed working on. 

Error saw the problem with this one right away. There was nothing left here. It was just empty space in the multiverse; Ink must have destroyed it all.. and what happened to #C432HZ33.8 itself? What about the Ink there? 

Shaking his skull, Error decides to worry about that and focus on the one in front of him. 

Error did something he would never normally do, he reached out while gritting his teeth and pulls the Ink down into a tight hug. 

"*this place is done for. ya know that right?" Error questions him lightly, "*there's no saving it."

Ink nods his skull, showing his understanding.

"*however. there is something i can do for ya. since ya don't die and all." Error continues on with a sigh, "i know a place where they need a ink."

Ink lifts his skull and tilts his skull. 

Error stood up with Ink still in his arms. 

A Ink was bound to their section, however, when that section is destroyed, they lose the bond with it. 

Error went right to the core of this section, they using his strings, starts the process of destroying the whole section. It took many days and all that time Ink stayed in his arms. 

Then it started to crumble.

The ERROR held onto the Ink as tightly as he could, unwilling to have him lost in the Void.

They drift through the blackness...

Moments later Error was opening up a portal to a completely different section. They entered the Doodle Sphere and Ink stares around in wonder.

"*this section needs an ink." Error told him with a sad smile looking around, "this comes from a line where ink manages to get a soul. and is now living peacefully in a universe. however. there are still voices hanging around in this section. as long as they stay. a ink is needed."

Error wanders towards the house that looked similar to the skeleton brothers, while still carrying Ink; he did not bother with opening it like a normal creature, instead, he kicks the door down- the house was bigger on the inside than outside.

Strolling inside he goes straight to the basement where he knew Ink stores in paints. Slowing he went down those long stairs. On the bottom step, Ink leapt from his arms and rushes to where the paints were.

Error just stood there and allowed this. 

This section was dying because no Voice could seem to get their tale right, which might have something to do with a missing Artist. 

Error brings up a transparent keyboard in front of him, then starts the long lengthy process of installing this Ink as the Guadian, since technically, the other Ink was still in power here, even if most of his abilities had been lost when gaining a SOUL. 

Error did not see any problem with moving Inks around if need be- this was because their memory was so bad that they would merely forget where they had come from. 

"*this might take days!" Error growls as his fingers dance over the keys, "ugh. why is it easier to destroy than to install?"

Error knew why; swapping an Ink to a different place was not meant to happen, so of course, it was going to be hard work. 

Hearing footsteps he glances up to see the sheepish looking Ink staring at him, he was still dirty. 

"*come on. let's get ya in a bath." Error says with a huff as he waves a hand across the keyboard making it vanish.

"*...will you join me? I really don't want to be alone." Ink said a little sadly, looking down, both eyelights were a different shade of blue.

"*welcome back. and... i guess." Error utters out in a grumble, it was not he had never shared a bath with Ink before, he had many Inks had there his lovers, some even baring his offspring, so he was not worried about the touch issue, nor the water. 

It was the fact that this Ink would want to be his mate too...

With a heavy sigh, he held out a hand for Ink to take, who did not need telling twice and rushed forward to grab his hand. 

The ERROR stayed for six weeks installing the new Ink to this section, during that time he had to visit the old Guardian of this section who seemed to this him being there was a dream and kissed him.

Error had to keep telling himself that if he killed this Ink, there was no coming back for him... it was a little saddening to think about. One day this Ink would grow up and get older, then die. 

After that, he returned to that newly installed Ink who was already showing signs that he had forgotten. Error took him to the Dream of that place who looked completely shocked. 

Error explained that another Ink had formed in place of the older one and that he needed to be taken care of. 

...this Ink refused to let him go, clinging onto him for dear life. 

"*moron! i'm needed elsewhere!" Error snaps at the Artist and then looks to Dream, "a little help here!"

"*Of course! Ink, Error is busy, he needs to go!" Dream told him softly and kindly, tugging at his sleeve.

"*But what if he dies when I'm not looking?" Ink questions and then tilts his skull at his own strange question, "I don't want Error to die. I want him to stay with me. Always!"

"*ya can't! so stop acting like a spoiled brat and let go!" Error snaps at him in anger then pulls away at last. 

"*...bye Error." Ink calls to him sadly, tears filling his orbits as his eyelights turned blue.

"*bye." Error growls at them, opening a portal he steps through and sees he was in a space of his Anti-Void where one of his beanbags was, he flops down onto it and checks the area for any Inks. 

Error starts to check this section to see what was needed and ate some chocolate while he had the chance.

This section had Ink mates with Dream, which explained why he was not here. It also reads that Error was mates with Nightmare. 

In most sections, Error was mainly enemies with Nightmare but there was a rare few where they were 'best friends' and the rarer ones were him being mates with the creature of darkness. 

With how Error was always jumping around the different sections of the multiverse it surprised him that he was even able to form bonds with anyone. 

However, time did not work the same with a normal universe. When jumping around, it might seem to Error that he had not returned to that place in many years, however, to the section that lived there, the ERROR could vanish for a matter of seconds or a many of years. 

May thought it was his crashes that made him lost and confused, so whenever he asked questions, they answered him with no problem.

Error quickly opens his taskmaster and finds the reason for him being him... it seemed that Dream and Nightmare were having an all-out war. Error had been missing for five years here- he was so glad when it started telling him how long he had been gone for. That option only appeared when he reached a certain level. 

The ERROR opens a portal to Nightmare's domain and strolls through as soon as he entered he was attacked by tentacles and lifted into the air.

"*i've seen enough anime to know where this is going." Came Killer's dark voice with a snicker. 

Error glances over and sees Killer standing there with a bold grin on his jaws, clearly enjoying the show. 

"*out!" Nightmare barks at his Knight, who hurries to shortcut away, then looking to the ERROR, "and just where have you been!?!"

"*busy working." Error explains to him dryly, "i explained to ya many times before that my work takes me places." 

Error was lowered to the ground and then brought over to Nightmare, when he was suddenly hugged.

"*i have missed you dearly." Nightmare told him honestly, a rare thing for him to be so open.

Error could not remember much about this section, since while it had been five years here, it may have been to five hundred years for him. 

"*mm." Error hums out with a nod and returns the hug, unlike when he was with Ink, he did not have any glitches, since Nightmare's darkness did not feel like a normal touch. 

Error decides to spend a little bit of time in this section, three months, which was nice to relax and the war died down. 

It seemed that the war was the issue that had alerted the ERROR to this area in the first place. All the universes had linked together forming an odd connection, making it look like there were no actually universes there. 

Now Error had to write a programme out so that the AI that oversaw this section could recognize the difference. 

Ink was no longer helping the Voices here too, however, the Voices were quickly vanishing from this place for some unknown cause. The reason for Ink not helping was because Dream had torn his own SOUL in two and given his mate the other half, unknowingly ending the mad cycle of creation in this section... Error would always find another Ink, however, this one was still very much active and it had many many universes to keep it going on its own. 

When Error checked the pageviews for the Voices of his multiverse overall, he saw that other sections were also losing there Voices... if this continues, then they could all die. 

The ERROR fixed a few other issues in this section and said his goodbyes to Nightmare and his Boys... he saw that he had left his mate with a parting gift. Which was a good thing, since he was signing off of this section, no doubt never to return. 

Error closes the portal and blinks. 

There were two little skullies sitting on his beanbag. 

Paperjam and Spilled Ink. 

They were watching a movie that was screened through an open portal he had left open on while he left. 

Quickly he checks how long he had been gone from this place- only a couple of hours. 

"*Dad! You're back!" Came a tiny little voice, glancing up he sees Paperjam rushing over to him, followed by Spilled Ink. 

They crashed into his legs and held him tightly. 

"*yeah." Error agrees with a nod, staring down at his offspring of this section, "did ya have fun with that movie?"

"*Yeah it was great!" Spilled Ink piped up bouncing up and down while still holding onto Error's legs, "Uncle Fresh came and gave us sweets!"

Error's socket twitched at the mention of Fresh. 

"*no sweets!" Error growls out, yet it was already too late, he could see empty packets of the sugary treats and knew he had to deal with two hyperactive bratlings who were normally hyperactive, to begin with. 

With a heavy sigh, the ERROR starts playing with his offspring, trying to burn up all that over the top energy that was going through them. The pair was hard work and he knew that he could no longer keep them. 

The last time he had been there, he had lived throughout the brewing and the years they were shins without ever leaving this section, it was when they become skullies that he needed to leave them. However, he had noticed that every trip away was getting longer... it was time to dump them on someone else. 

Ink was a moron who most likely ends up killing them. Dream was kind-hearted and loving, however, he was so focused on making everyone happy that those closest to him ended up suffering.

...Blue was a good choice but he did not like the ERROR. 

Blueberry was another good choice, he had forgiven him for the kidnapping thing. 

That section where he had kidnapped Blueberry had erupted into millions of sections, both Blue and Blueberry came from the same Friend #11 he had kidnapped, one not forgiven Error becoming a Star Sans and the other forgiven Error and returning home. Somehow they both existed in this section, due to a glitch in a couple of section before theirs. 

It seemed that the two sections which had the #11 became a Star Sans changes his name to Blue and the section where #11 returned home and became Blueberry had been so close together that they had touched and fused. Of course, this was just him guessing, he kept checking and checking but still, it showed up as a section where there was Blue that had not forgiven him. 

If Error looked further back into the #11 Arc, there were two spits before the million spit. Just two! 

One where #11 survives the Anti-Void when Error returned for him.

The other where Error fails to return, resulting in Bluerror. 

At first, Error had been happy. Another ERROR! Someone that could understand him...

However, Bluerror was not like Error at all. And was subject to the changing and spitting multiverse. 

Error was the only one. And he had to jump around interacting with others who were bond to whichever section they came from. 

It had been the same when Fresh first appeared too, he thought that the VIRUS knew him since the way he greeted him each time... however, this was not the case. Like someone else, there was a Fresh to that section. 

Error did not know why he got his hope up...

"*come on. we're going to see uncle blueberry." Error told his two offspring as he opens a portal to that Under Swap of this section that held him. 

"what do you want?" Were the first words that greeted him.

"*hello honey." Error greets as he strolls through with two skullies attached to each leg, "blueberry around?"

"*I AM HERE FRIEND!" Came the happy voice of Blueberry, who came rushing in, throwing something out of view as he did, it seemed he was getting undressed, "AND HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THIS FINE DAY?!"

"*i need ya to watch my bratlings for a while." Error said pointing down to his legs, where the pair look his way. 

Blueberry looked completely surprised at the sight of them. 

"*OH YES! OF COURSE FRIEND!" Blueberry told him with a strange smile, "I DID NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HAD OFFSPRING?!"

That made Error pause and frown, he blinks as he stares at this swap Sans. 

"*ya not blueberry... are ya." Error growls out darkly, making the other look at him in shock. 

Blueberry stares at him for a moment, then glares, and Error knew that glare. It belonged to Blue of the Star Sanses. 

"*Dad?" Came Paperjam's voice, "We been wanting to ask... but who is Uncle Blueberry?"

Error growls lightly, something had happened, he had made a mistake somewhere. 

"*we're leaving." Error told them as starts to open a portal but was cut off by a golden arrow to his hand. 

"*DAD!" His offspring cry out in shock as the blue blood drips out. The ERROR rips the golden arrow out and drops it to the floor. 

"*Wow! What are those?!" Came Ink's voice pain out over the pain.

"*That is the brew! They lived!" Dream's voice spoke up darkly, "Remember me telling you were brewing a number of years ago? Error came along and took the shins! I thought he killed them!"

"*what?" Error utters out looking at them in confusion, trying to remember these events. Wait there had been a section where Ink had been brewing!

So what happened?

Suddenly it dawns on him, there must be another section where he had brewed a Paperjam and Spilled Ink, normally when having offspring, they came at different times. 

So this was not a glitched up section, it was a section where Blue had been tricking him into thinking he was Blueberry. No, it meant it was Error's fault, he was thinking it was one section when really another and must had gone to see him, no doubt with Blue playing along when he noticed that the ERROR did not know him. 

'*i took them thinking that these were the ones i brewed?' Error thinks darkly as he steps back, the offspring now going behind him, 'i'm such an idiot sometimes. if i had known. i would have left them for ink to deal with.'

"*So they are the ones!" Ink cries out in delight as he claps his hand, then laughs, then hurries forward, "Hey! Do you remember me? I'm your Mama!"

The skullies grip onto Error's trousers tighter, not answering the Artist's question. 

"*oh. this might be good." Error purrs out with glee, "ya want them back? that's why ya tricked me into thinking ya were blueberry." 

"*NO SWAP NAMED BLUEBERRY EXSIT!" Blue snarls out with surprising hate in his tone, very out of character for a Swap Sans, "WE HAVE CHECKED ALL OF THE SWAPS! NONE KNOW OF YOU BEING THEIR FRIEND! IT IS ALL IN YOUR CRAZY MIND!" 

"*Don't call my Dad crazy!" Paperjam growls out from behind the mega-glitch, "You don't know anything about him!"

"*And do you?" Dream says calmly as he steps forward, holding out his hands in surrender, "Please please children. The ERROR is a mass murderer. He has caused countless universes to suffer at his hands. He is the reason that many can not sleep peacefully in their beds at night."

"*ooh stop. ya making me blush." Error says with a sweet smile as he places one hand on his cheek and in joy. 

"evil creature." Honey, or Orange now that Error knew this was not that section, spat out at him. The Papyrus came forward and summons some bones. 

"*heh haha. go ahead!" Error says raising his arms up ready for the attack to come, "make my day!"

Blue summons his Warhammer and prepares for battle, this was clearly not his universe, no doubt a throwaway universe that was being used for the sole purpose of tricking the ERROR. 

Error had to admire their dedication, they must have had to live in this place for many years. And he was willing to beg the monsters all here was from Core Frisk's followers. 

Dream readies his bow, yet by his stance, Error could tell he was going to run forward and grab his offspring. 

"*Hey! How did I get together with Error?" Ink asks loudly, seemingly clueless about the whole event, his question made the other skeletons' expression darken. 

"*...i don't know..." Error admitted to him, blinking at the question. Error and Ink looks to Dream for answers who says nothing, "...anyway... prepare to-"

Error halts his words and just pauses making all the skeletons just stare. 

"*-die!" He finishes with a smirk then frown deeply, "the hell was that lag?!" Error bends down and drags the skullies off of him, "here! take them!"

As the skullies realize what their father was saying, they began to complain loudly but Error was not having any of it and threw them at Dream and Blue. 

Turning he opens a portal and rushes through. 

"*the multiverse is lagging badly." Error mumbles to himself as he walks about this area of the Anti-Void which had nothing but blood and dust, his puppets had been torn from his strings and ripped apart. 

Error knew this section. It was the one with an adult Paperjam, who hated the ERROR with passion. 

His thoughts went to the Paperjam and Spilled Ink he had brew, then he starts checking the gateways he had passed... the history was too long, there was no way he could just check. 

However, now he knew, he was connecting what had happened. He had been visiting two different Paperjam and Spilled Ink, thinking that he was spending a lot of time with them. 

"*this is madness. i need more errors." Error growls followed by a heavy sigh, turning he sees his son glaring at him, "hello paperjam."

"*Greetings Father. Is has been a while." Paperjam snaps at him, causing the ERROR to frown, normally the inky skeleton would have attacked by now. 

"*has it?" Error utters out looking completely bored, '*where did my cute little paperjam go?'

Paperjam steps closer and Error steps back, staring at his son, daring him to come closer. 

"*Father. You look rather Mummy like." Paperjam comments as he looks the ERROR up and down, "all but your hands. Which is bleeding."

Error calmly looks down at himself, then brings his hand up to stare at it- the mummification was from that strange Ink that called him mate, he never had a full bath with that other Ink to take them off, merely sat on the rim and splashed Ink with water. 

"*i'll live." Error said with a half shrug, "so. what are ya doing here? got a lot of guts entering my domain."

"*Father has been gone for a long time. So there was no fear," Paperjam explains to him as he steps nearer, it was now that Error saw that his son was actually slighter taller than him.

The ERROR smirks at this, he actually likes it when his offspring has better than him. Had this strange sense of pride in it. Even though none of his offspring was half as good looking as he was. 

Paperjam's eyes narrowed at the smirk and pause for a moment, waiting for something, then starts moving once more. 

"*Father. Would you allow me to heal you?" Paperjam questions him softly, his dark tone completely changing, making Error frown. 

"*thought ya hated me." Error said as he went over to the broken beanbag and tested it, most of the contents were still inside, so he carefully sat down on it. 

"*That was a long time ago." Paperjam answers that as he quickens his pace, not wanting this chance to pass him by, "I have grown since then. Most of my angry has cooled."

"*i still see ya as a bratling." Error told him with a grin, he lets his son kneel next to the beanbag and take his hand.

From the inky hand, came blue strings, the touched the hole in the ERROR's hand and started to repair the wound. 

The ERROR's thoughts began to drift, he was old, he had lived more than a skeleton should ever live. He wanted to go home but did not know where home was since he had built 'homes' with many creatures throughout the different sections.

Error wondered if he had some offspring in each and every section, could he train them to care for that one like how Ink cared for them?

Error leans back in his seat, he felt the content leak out of the side and-

A warning sign popped up. 

The ERROR had been poisoned. 

"*really paperjam?" Error snaps at his son taking his hand away, it had been healed. 

"*You noticed sooner than I thought." Paperjam tells him getting him impressed look on his face, "Sorry Father. But Mother has been crying for your return. I needed to make you stay for a while." 

"*crying?" Error grumbles out, then it clicked and he looks at his surrounds once more, this was the section he had closed off not long ago, "how did y-"

Error starts then notices his son's dark look. 

"*I know. You go off and cheat!" Paperjam snaps out, "I heard everything you do! They explained everything to me!"

"*so that was what they lag was." Error breathes out as the poison starts to take hold of his body, "ya were messing with the codes. haha. didn't think ya could. wait. who is 'they'."

"*I had help." Paperjam went on smirking, he turns and looks at someone over his shoulder, "I was not the one to mess with the codes. He was."

Error blinks... It was his other son, Gradient. 

Error had not seen him for ...stars know how long. 

Another thing, there had only ever been one of Gradient. 

"*wait. there had only been one gradient to ever brew." Error gasps out as he could barely move now, "my first ever son. and. this is not the section. that had been closed off!"

"*hello father." Gradient says to him gently, playing with his glasses. As he drew closer Error could see this one was taller than Paperjam, "i'm sorry. i just wanted to see you again."

The ERROR smiles kindly at him. 

How had he not realize, that Gradient was just like him, the only one in the whole multiverse? 

"*ERROR!?" Came a voice he knew too well, both sons turn to look but a blur passed them by and lands on top of the poisoned ERROR.

"*moron!" Error snaps at the Artist who had just ruined his happy moment, he stares at the Ink he had walked out of weeks ago. 

There was nothing really he could do but lay there and be cuddled to death. 


End file.
